


Melissa and Doug

by mishmewisha



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Friday, I swear, Multi, for children, i have no clue how to tag this but they're starting a toy store, the world doesnt end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmewisha/pseuds/mishmewisha
Summary: Melissa and Doug start a toy store: a somewhat crack series(Melissa and Doug is an actual toy brand)
Relationships: Doug/Melissa (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Melissa and Doug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> realizations and plans

The hospital was a place no one really wanted to be bustling but yet it was. Last week a school bus for Hatchetfield Elementary lost control on the icy roads so it was especially busy now. About ten kids had gotten enough injuries to be in the hospital. No one died, but it certainly wasn’t good. It had been all over the Dan and Donna show for the last week. Half the kids were famous now even though they were still in the hospital with broken bones. 

Morning cup o’ news was exactly how Melissa and Doug heard about what happened. And like many other Hatchetfield citizens, they decided to do a little good in the world. They called in sick to work and made their way to Toy Zone to pick up as many toys as they could carry to donate to the children’s hospital.

But while they were there, Melissa noticed something. It wasn’t necessarily good or bad. But it was off.

Melissa looked around the store, carrying a whole basket of stuffed animals already. It was clean and crisp and modern inside. Too clean actually. Nothing like actual children at all. Hm. “Doug?” 

Doug looked up from the puzzle they were holding, a little confused. “Yeah?”

“When you think of a child's… let’s say dream bedroom, what do you think of?” She turned around to face them. 

Doug furrowed their eyebrows. “Um… I dunno… Like, some fantasy… playground with a bed?”

Melissa nodded. “Exactly!” She ran over to them. “Look at this place! It’s all clean and modern. And look! tile floors.” She tapped the floor with her foot. “That seems pretty dangerous for a bunch of energetic children.”

Doug looked around. Huh. “Okay… I guess you have a point. But what are you gonna do about that? Start a petition to put carpet on the floor?”

Melissa shook her head. ”No… not that… But we could do something, yeah? I mean, this entire store is made for adults to spend money. I’ve heard the manager say “if you spend tons of money, your kids will love you maybe” and I don’t like that. Shouldn’t a toy store be for kids?” She looked up at them, hoping they’d see where she was going with this.

Doug shrugged, grabbing another toy or two off the shelf. “I mean, I guess so, yeah. But don’t most adults spend the money on toys? There aren't really kids spending… how much is one of these?” They picked up one of the Hatchimals on the shelf. Those were a big hit in Hatchetfield “Jesus, eighty bucks? No wonder this store is made for adults. They should start selling beer at the door so you don’t have to think about the money you’re spending.”

“Exactly, Doug! Toys should be affordable for kids! No kid has eighty bucks to drop on one of those things.” Melissa looked around, picking up a Rubick’s cube. “I don’t think they even have ten to spend on one of these. Plus, kids don’t know how sales tax works either. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

Doug shook their head. “Not at all.”

Melissa sighed, setting her basket down before putting her hands on Doug’s shoulders. “I think we should start a toy store.”

Doug crossed their arms. “That seems a little ambitious for a police officer and a PA…”

Melissa shrugged. “I think we could do it. Plus, imagine all the toys and money we could donate to the children's hospital then. Eh? Am I convincing you?”

“Mel, I don’t know about this one.”

Melissa sighed. “Come on, let’s just give it a try, yeah? My family is a bunch of rich bitches! I could get us some funding.”

Doug let out a long sigh, thinking it all over. “...I hate how fast you convinced me.”

Melissa lit up. “You won’t regret this, I swear. Now, come on. There are a bunch of children that want these toys.”

Doug gave her a look, grabbing all their toys. “Acting like I’m the one holding us up.” They gave her a nudge.

“Oh, shush.”

And so they had a plan. They were going to open a toy store made for kids. Assuming it all went according to plan.

« ♕ »

And to plan it went. Weeks passed and more planning happened. They were far from being able to actually open a store, but they were closer. Everyday Sam and Doug would stop by at CCRP for several reasons. But Doug and Melissa used it as a little extra time to plan.

“Doug, Doug, Doug, write your name for me.” Melissa held out her iPad and a stylus, Procreate open and ready for some drawing. 

Doug furrowed their eyebrows, hesitantly doing as told. “Um… Okay… Can I ask why?” They signed their first name right in the center, a fancy-looking “g” and all.

Melissa took her iPad back, smiling. “Gimme five minutes. I’ll be back.” She ran back to her desk and immediately got to work. She majored in graphic design in college so she felt pretty qualified to be designing their new logo. After five minutes, she ran right back up to Doug, a new logo design on her screen. 

“How’s this for a logo?” She offered Doug the iPad.

Doug looked it over. It was pretty simple. Just a red oval with “Melissa and Doug” written in the center. But it was charming.

“It's perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
